The Protector
by Semiconscious
Summary: Story based loosely  and only loosely  to the tale Swan Lake... Grimmjow lives in Karakura Town and meets Ulquiorra, whose life isn't exactly what it seems... GrimmxUlqui
1. The Protector Bridge

**A story based loosely on the tale of Swan Lake.. but only loosely! Grimmjow lives in Karakura Town and meets Ulquiorra, whose life isn't just the way it seems...**** GrimmxUlqui**

**First chapter on, donno how long this fanfic will be.. hopefully long!**

**I don't own any Bleach character, Tite Kubo does...**

**Please read, comment and review!**

* * *

There is a bridge not far away from Karakura Town. The bridge is high up in the mountains surrounding  
Karakura, away from sight so only a few people know it actually exits. However, everyone remembers the childhood story that is attached to the place. The bridge is called "The Protector", and the story says that when somebody climbs up to the bridge because of someone, the climber will see everything in this universe at once. After that, the person's mind will find peace and leave the body and the material world, as they serve no use anymore. However, a part of the climber's soul will remain and protect the whole town underneath it.

* * *

A loud noise was heard as three men suddenly appeared on the bridge making it creak. The entire mystique seemed to be sucked out from the wooden structure when the biggest male gave it an

amused look. Without any warning the giant ripped one of the boards supporting the bridge effortlessly off and threw it towards the twinkling little town underneath them. As a faint sound of a

building collapsing reached their ears, the big man gave a big laugh while the other male only murmured annoyed and the third stayed silent. Noticing no one else was laughing the giants happiness

quickly drained. An awkward silence would have followed if the big guy hadn´t opened his mouth.

-Geez, Starrk, Ulquiorra, why yer all so serious? And here I thought we were gonna' have some fun tonight…

The brown haired man straightened his spine hearing his name called while the slender boy still showed no emotion. "Yeah, that´s the reason. ToNIGHT. Now it's the time to sleep and here I am, stuck on a mission with a super macho giant and a midget who would lick Aizen's asshole if he only were asked to!" Starrk exclaimed out of pure irritation.

-Actually, as my tongue doesn´t extend long enough to do a proper job I would prefer using a cotton swab to clean Aizen-samas-

-Oh GOD! Please, didn´t we have a mission to complete? Let´s just get this over with so I can go back to sleep…, Starrk continued and finally got "the giant and the midget" back to the point.

-Agreed, the raven haired man hissed as he stared the town below searching for something.

- Naah.. Whatever, the big man called Yammi yawned and prepared to leave.

The bridge creaked once more as the three men shot themselves towards the town below.

* * *

A young man sure was having a wild dream. Not that I mean it was a wet dream, the boy just happened to have a terribly busy imagination that reached all the way to his dreams. His blanket had long

ago dropped onto the floor revealing his blue pajama that was decorated with cheesy little kittens. It was almost scary how well his pajama matched his teal colored hair; they were almost the same

shade. The male ran his hand through the messy teal bunch and purred at his sleep. It was clear that he loved his outstanding looks.

Suddenly a loud meow was heard from the man's mouth. No, it was a roar. His hands started scooping the thin air violently while his whole body went to goosebumbs. Then he flipped over so he was

lying down to his stomach, though not for long because soon he was up to his knees like a cat, hissing and spitting. He looked fierce even though his eyes were shut, and he bent over into an attack-

position. Swinging his butt from side to side like he had a tail, he prepared to attack and finally jumped. A loud plump and a horrifying scream were heard all over the town as the man's face met the

wall and he fell to the ground holding his nose swearing.

-DAMNIT DAMNIT DAMNIT! the blue man cursed up his dreams. Luckily, his nose hadn´t broke, but his whole face was so sore he started to lose the sense of it. As he tried to calm himself down by

moaning and panting a furious yell came from the nearby room.

- NOW SHUT THE _FUCK_ UP GRIMMJOW IT´S 5 A.M. AND I NEED MY BEAUTY SLEEP! The yeller was Luppi, Grimmjow's college roommate who the blue haired boy so devotedly hated. Still holding his nose

Grimmjow cursed Luppi and dedicated some international hand signs to him. For feeling so pissed it took the cat man quite a while to settle down and go to bed. But just when he was sinking to the

dream that was earlier interrupted, he heard a loud creak.

Although Grimmjow usually put up a tuff guy face and kept his calm, he often got criticized for being paranoid. Over time, Grimmjow had gotten better controlling his paranoia but voices in the dark still

gave him the creeps. So it was no surprise the man in the kitten pajama jumped up trying hard not to make a sound and listened carefully for more noise. Then he heard someone twitching the door

knob.

* * *

Yammi cursed his weight as the wooden floor made a creak. The two men accompanying him grimaced (though Ulquiorra only mentally) and wanted to twist his neck into a nice bow tie for almost

revealing them. Starrk, Yammi and Ulquiorra had broken into a small college student apartment to carry out their mission, and were sure the residents wouldn´t be too happy to find them in their living

room. If you could even call it a living room, it was a small space still filled with some moving boxes, beer cans lying all around. The floor felt like it was from Taco Hell, it was all sticky and worn out, and

the walls were filled with college flags and posters. Ulquiorra could even spot a playboy calendar and an "artwork" that was a pitiful attempt to make the room look more stylish; the painting looked

like someone who had escaped from a mental hospital had drawn it. Despite all the chaos, the place still felt peaceful by night. The peace was soon interrupted by Yammi whispering way too loud.

- Sooo which one is it, eh? Have ya picked yet?

- Gee keep it down Yammi! Sometimes I feel like you´re exactly like that starfish Patrick from the childrens cartoon…, Starrk whispered annoyed.

- Yeah, and sometimes I feel like Ulquiorra is exactly like that octopus Squidward from the same series…, Yammi continued and they both burst into an uncontrollable silent laugh leaving Ulquiorra

thinking all the possible ways to torture and kill the inventor of the yellow sponge and its friends. A moment later it was silent again and safe for Ulquiorra to speak. "Aizen-sama said we could pick

whomever we wanted, it doesn´t matter, the entrustment is still the same. I'd suggest we'd take that one", Ulquiorra whispered pointing out the door to the right. The two men agreed. The door knob

twitched. The three men opened the door only to realize their victim was already awake.

A young man stared the three strangers his eyes wide open, full of fear. He tried to yell. No voice came. He tried to move. His muscles didn´t work. He saw the green eyed mans lips form the words "Kill

him." A gigantic male to his right took a huge sword out of its sash and approached him. He didn´t even feel it, it happened so fast. And it wasn´t graceful or prideful, he just felt weird. The last thing

the young man saw was his own blood making a bottomless pond right next to his bed. It looked so beautiful.

* * *

Grimmjow felt a shiver in his spine and jumped out of his bed. He didn´t know what was going on and wasn't sure if he wanted to know, he felt like one of those stupid horror movie characters who

walked straight into the murderers arms instead of running away and saving their sorry little asses. Still, Grimmjow walked out of his room straight into Luppi's one. Just to meet one of the weirdest

sights in his life.

The room was white and gloomy. It was as the roof had got a hundred feet high and the windows were bigger too. The furniture was gone; there was only a white bed in the middle of the room, with

a red water pond next to it. The sight was beautiful, but also creepy. That was when he saw the man on the window.

-Hey, whattaya doin' here? Who are ya?

The man had brown shoulder-length hair and a weird expression on his face. All the man managed to say was two words.

-I'm sorry, he voiced faintly. After that he stepped out of the window to the dark leaving a confused Grimmjow behind. Before the blue eyed man even noticed, he was glued to the window, staring up

to the sky. The man had been joined by two other figures, one big and one petite one. Just as he thought he caught a glimpse of their features, the dawn broke. The three men suddenly froze and

turned to look at the sun which laid its beams on them. Then something strange happened. The three men shattered. Like glass, they broke into pieces revealing something looking like a corpse inside

them. Then they started falling. The bodies of the three men fell silently towards the ground and quickly vanished out of sight. Grimmjow stared a few more moments to the sky. Then he realized to

look back.

Grimmjow didn´t quite get it first. He saw his friend, staring at him with blank eyes in the white room, but looking so peaceful. Luppi was all white and looked like a doll, even his hair fine as ever. But

then Grimmjow saw it.

Only a small amount of blood was dripping from Luppi's mouth. It looked like a river; running beautifully to the ground making small trails, that eventually descended to the ever growing red pond. A

pond that was made of his friend's blood. That was when it hit him, and as it did, Grimmjow felt everything starting to spin and lose size, he was falling and eventually his body sank into the bottomless

pond.

**to be continued..**

**So, what did you think? Comments and reviews, please! (:**


	2. Morning, Sunshine!

**Chapter 2**  
**Morning, Sunshine!**

**Read&Review =)**

"U.. ul… _a small voice interrupted his sleep.._ugh.. _it started forming words.. _ulque.. _it was not real.._ulquior.. _a raper's voice?.. _Ulquiorra.. _now wait a minute.. _ULQUiorra.. _no. no. no. _ULQUIORRA..!_ no. no. no!  
__  
"_ULQUIORRAAAA!" All Ulquiorra managed to see was a shadow of a man, before he was crushed by it. A boy, looking like an oversized cricket was now lying on top of Ulquiorra, making the most out of

the smaller boy's misery. The cricket hugged Ulquiorra tightly, making the serious boy first red, then blue because of the lack of oxygen. The petite man felt his life force faint out of him till the tall slinky  
boy let go.

-Nnoitra…Trash, was all Ulquiorra was able to say after catching his breath.

-Oh shut up I know you liked it, Nnoitra exclaimed licking his lips. Ulquiorra's face warped to look even more angst (if possible) and he quickly excused himself from the room.

As soon as Ulquiorra got downstairs, an even more annoying person was there to greet him.

- Good morning sunshine! a jolly happy voice exclaimed from the dining table.

- Morning dad, Ulquiorra answered monotonically. He really didn't care to answer, but there was no saying "no" to his father. Even though his dad, Aizen, did give the jollylolly care-bear appearance to everyone, he still wasn´t fooling the ones living under the same roof as him. The kind and generous man had a dark and scary side in him and wasn´t afraid to show it once he got to the mood.

Ulquiorra was sure this mood wasn´t going to pop up this morning, but felt still uncomfortable sitting and having breakfast with the man so he tried to escape unnoticeable.

- Oye, where are you going? Come and have breakfast with me! the sugary voice of Aizen creeped from behind and Ulquiorra froze.

- I´m not hungry, Ulquiorra tried, but was running out of excuses.

- Well then, come and just sit with me then, let's have a conversation, shall we? his father said tapping the seat next to him. Ulquiorra walked stiffly to the pointed seat and sat. He just sat quietly without moving a muscle, he didn´t want to be the one starting the conversation.

- Wow this is something new… you're quiet today, Aizen pointed out sarcastically. Ulquiorra only gave him a dark glare, and then moved to study the wooden texture of the table with his eyes, as he usually did.

- Hey… I was thinking, a party is going to be arranged in the neighborhood next Friday, and all the other boys are going… would you care to join them?

- No thanks. I don't enjoy parties, Ulquiorra stoically informed. He didn´t like parties, he'd never been in one, and he'd certainly never enter one.

- Too bad, I already confirmed you were going! the man rose flashing a sweet smile and left the kitchen. As Ulquiorra felt his stomach fall, someone else in the same town felt his stomach coming up.

* * *

Grimmjow was shaking as he stared his pale figure looking at him from the mirror. The sight was scary; his eyes were swollen and red from tears. Under his eyes he had black circles; they seemed to

come out of the blue when he was stressed. The rest of his face was ghost-white, and his face seemed thinner. He had vomited all morning; it was his way dealing with stress. And just as Grimmjow

thought the dealing had stopped, a huge piece rose up his throat and he turned to face the toilet once more. 

* * *

Grimmjow had woken up in Luppi's room a few hours earlier, only to remember all the previous night's events. For the first fifteen minutes he didn't dare to move, fearing he would only make things

worse, but the hard dry floor made him move. Yes, dry. The pond of blood was gone. Grimmjow quickly jumped up and saw the room being normal again. There was no white room, no high roof, no red

pool on the floor, and… no Luppi. Luppi had disappeared but the teal haired man still knew the previous night's events were real. And when the forbidden thought and image reached his mind he ran

to the bathroom as quickly as possible. 

Back to the present, for the first time that day, Grimmjow made a scream. It was a powerful yell that shook the whole apartment and left Grimmjow panting. After that the first reasonable thought

today came to his mind. No one would ever believe him if he told what had happened last night. If he spoke to anyone they would consider him crazy and that would put an end to his freedom.

Grimmjow would have to cover up last night's incidents for the rest of his life. It wouldn´t be easy, but lucky for him Luppi wasn't known by many people. People would believe him if he told that Luppi

moved away. End of the story. Done. And after creating the aforesaid plan Grimmjow pushed everything that had happened to the pit of his brain. The mirror was greeted with a new, harsher look in the blue eyes. 

* * *

Ulquiorra felt weird. Even though he was used to the "second and secret life" he lived during the nights, last night made him feel uneasy. Their victim had been awake and seen him. The victim had

seen him give the kill command, and Ulquiorra had seen the fear and panic escape from the dying eyes of the boy. Ulquiorra wanted to feel sorry for the boy, what was his name again… Luppi (?), but

then again, he had no choice. His whole appearance and personality changed to the absolute opposite as the sun set. He was in no control of his body and mind when it was dark, it had been like that as long as he remembered.

At first the change that took place by night had only been slight. Nobody noticed it, and life ran at its normal tracks. Everything was good in the family anyways, so no-one seemed to realize that his

personality came darker night by night. Ulquiorra started having nightmares, terrible ones that woke him up being covered in cold sweat. The raven boy didn't say anything as he just thought they were temporary. How wrong he was.

As Ulquiorra was little, he had a sister, Neliel. Nel was the only girl in the house, doing all the house work and trying her hardest to stand the sometimes idiotic males. Nonetheless Nel was one of the

happiest girls on the planet. And that was all thanks to her little brother Ulquiorra, who adored her and vice versa. By that time Ulquiorra was happy as well and enjoyed spending time with her sister

more than anything else. She made him feel like his family was actually normal. Sometimes she even made him feel like his dad was normal. Anyways, neither one of them would have to worry about a

thing as long as they had each other. Then that night came.

In the present, Ulquiorra let out a small whimper. He slid down the wall he was leaning against and hugged his knees. Like trying to protect his mind he started swinging his body back and forth

humming something sounding like a lullaby. It didn't help, it never did, and the thin males mind wandered back to that terrible night that caused his smile go away forever.

Nel was just putting Ulquiorra to bed. The black haired boy was jumping energetically on his mattress, making the green haired girl annoyed. Sensing the slight irritation the boy stopped immediately

and landed softly on the pillows lying on his bed. Nel gave the boy a look you give to a dog that has learned a new trick, making the boy pleased. The happy faces were soon swept away as they

heard someone open the front door.

- Aizen, Nel hissed grabbing Ulquiorra's arm determinedly. They were going to hide from the man called their "father" as usual, before it was too late. Used to this Ulquiorra rose and attempted to leave  
when he looked out of the window. The sun set. And just then Ulquiorra felt something crack inside him.

- Ul… Ulquiorra, what was that, are you okay? Nel whispered quickly, trying to move the small boy's body at the same time. Ulquiorra couldn't move. Nel heard footsteps coming their way and she knew

there wasn't much time left. In fact, there was no time at all. The door was opened. Then, Nel heard a dark chuckle behind her that made her head turn towards the voice. Nel's eyes met Ulquiorra's.

Except that those eyes didn't belong to her beloved brother.

Ulquiorra's vision was blurry. Something had taken control of him. The last thing he remembered before his mind blacking out was Nel's worried look and a tall brown-haired man approaching her.

* * *

The next thing Ulquiorra remembered was a white coffin. Although Aizen didn't say it out loud, he made it clear it was Ulquiorra's fault. The tear markings that were created that day never left Ulquiorra's cheeks. And as time went by, they turned to the same color as her beloved sister's hair had been.

** **to be continued... but only if you review! ^^****


	3. The reunion

**Chapter 3 up yejj !**

**Read and review plz (:**

Later that day, Grimmjow had already left the house and hit the city as usual. As he didn't live home anymore where his mom took care of everything, he had run out of groceries and was now making

his way to the local supermarket. Though Grimmjow had pushed the previous night's incidents to the pit of his brain, he still felt like his thoughts were covered with a thick fog. Everything was blurry;

he wasn't sure where he was going and he couldn't see the people on the street. And so, he didn't see the person passing by, and accidentally knocked him over.

-Watch it, a familiar voice came from the ground. That voice was enough to bring Grimmjow out of his thoughts, back to reality. The blue man's head turned slowly to face the guy lying on the ground.

His eyes went wide. He couldn't believe what he was seeing and he had to blink a couple of times. He had bumped into Ulquiorra Cifer.

* * *

When Grimmjow was little, one of his best friends was Nnoitra who happened to be Ulquiorra's big brother. Grimmjow and the tall boy lived on the same street and even went to the same day care so

they spent a lot of time together. They were like two peas in a pod; they had the same sense of humor and the same interests so sometimes it was like they were the same person. And if Grimmjow

had not had the electric blue hair even back then, people would have thought they were brothers. The two "brothers" would have had the time of their lives if Nnoitra didn't have his annoying little

brother; Ulquiorra. Nnoitra's hyper-energetic little brother was always butting in and threatened to tell their parents about everything Grimmjow and Nnoitra found funny. Ulquiorra was the exact

opposite of the two older boys; he was kind and sweet, the adults loved him. He knew how to please people even though he didn't like them, and that made Grimmjow think Ulquiorra was a terrible

butt-kisser. The only person Ulquiorra actually seemed to like was his big sister, Nel. And everything went well between the older boys as long as Ulquiorra had his sister. The concept changed when

Nel died.

Grimmjow was told that Nel had died in an accident, but he never bought that story. The blue haired boy tried to get some information from Nnoitra but was left without it as the tall boy became silent

and withdrawn after the incident. The sweet and happy times that used to connect them were gone. Not long after Nnoitra's family moved out from the neighborhood and Grimmjow never saw them

again. A few years later Grimmjow had forgotten he had ever even known the mysterious but interesting family. Up until now. 

* * *

- Have you finally finished your epic never-ending monologue? the sarcastic voice rose from the ground. Grimmjow grinned, how well that repartee fitted the smaller boy's mouth. It brought the old good times back.

- Still having nightmares? he responded. Ulquiorra wavered, Grimmjow knew he had hit the hard spot. While they were little Nnoitra always complained about Ulquiorra and how he sometimes woke

the whole house up by screaming through the night. Nnoitra and Grimmjow tried to figure out what was it that Ulquiorra was seeing, and usually ended up having a good laugh. Teasing and making

fun of the little raven boy was a good way of killing time.

It seemed the nightmares were still hard to handle for the raven boy as his eyes now got a glazed look. Well, they almost always had had that look after the incident, but Grimmjow couldn't know that

since he hadn't seen the boy in years. As the absent essence didn't seem to leave the nowadays emo teen, the bigger man started to feel bad. It couldn't have been that bad what he had said, could it?

- Heeey c'moon I was just kiddin', he tried to make up his words. The moody boy returned to this world and lifted his face up, eyes piercing Grimmjow. Grimmjow shivered and immediately turned his

head away from the boy still lying on the ground. Then he remembered it was him who had knocked the emo down, so he offered him a hand.

- You think I'm actually going to grab that? Get real, trash, Ulquiorra stoically informed. That was enough to push Grimmjow over the edge."What the fuck is still wrong with ya?" he cried out "here we

are, not seeing each other in years and still ya haven't changed a bit! Why is it ya'r always such a bitch when it comes to me? Come on, we were stupid-ass kids back then! Why can't ya act a little

more grown-up?" Ulquiorra just stared and got up to his feet. "Excuse me", he hissed and tried to leave, only to be stopped by Grimmjow's hand grabbing the collar of his jacket.

-We're gonna' have a cup of coffee and ya'r gonna' say yes to it! Grimmjow exclaimed a little too loud. A few people passing by turned their heads giving them weird looks.

- Gee, fine… what a pick-up line, Ulquiorra sighed annoyed, even for his own surprise agreeing to go with him.

* * *

Soon after Ulquiorra found himself in the weirdest looking café he had ever visited. It was located on the edge of the city away from sight, and couldn't be found easily. The main entrance to the café

was on a hardy noticeable alley and the door looked like the one people used to bring out their garbage. But that was nothing compared to the inside; the floor was black, the walls were a light shade

of pink and the ceiling was covered with some pink furry fabric. The center of the room was dominated by a long stage with some metallic poles in it, and the cash was in the end of it. The room was

quite big and smoky and there were no customers, the only noise was made by a jazz-record the stereos played softly. A rough cough aborted the mysterious yet peaceful milieu.

- Hello sweeties what can I get for ya~~? Something HOT and CHOCOLATY or HARD and INTENSIVE? The singing seducing voice belonged to the cashier who had just jumped behind the cash. The man

was rather tall and thin, his hair was white and his eyes were narrowed, and he wore a smile that reached from ear to ear trying to look pleasing but ended up looking creepy and pervert.

- Shut up Gin, we're here to eat, not to get a room… Grimmjow voiced irritated. Ulquiorra's eyes flew wide in shock, was this place a…

- Don't be mean Grimmy ya know this isn't a strip club…! the fox-looking man whined supposedly hurt. Just by then Ulquiorra saw a big breasted girl wearing the most revealing underwear ever walking

behind the stage and enter the "staff-room". Ulquiorra gulped and turned his head away blushing. Grimmjow noticed that and decided to rescue the poor boy from humiliation so he quickly ordered

some tea for both and went to sit to the table furthest from Gin and the "Staff-room". When they were comfortably seated, an awkward silence landed on top of them. Grimmjow had never

actually believed Ulquiorra would come with him, so now he didn't know what to ask. Or actually he did, he just wasn't sure if it was appropriate. So he decided to start with the basics. What a bad

idea for the blue haired man who sucked in small talk.

- Sooo… what a nice weather, ain't it?  
_  
Shit_, Grimmjow thought. What kind of a shitty ice breaker was that? '_Nice weather'_… Geez, he wanted to kill himself for saying that. And so did Ulquiorra as he had the 'Why-the-fuck-did-I-even-come '–

expression on his face.

- Yes, it sure is fine, Ulquiorra responded plainly. _Why did Grimmjow ask me something like THAT? And here I thought he actually had something to say… Oh well…_ Ulquiorra wasn't pleased, and as usual he

started to study the texture of the table with his eyes.

The silence continued… and continued… and continued… It was like the worst date ever. Except that it wasn't a date. What was this meeting of theirs anyway? A business meeting? A meeting with a

friend? A reunion? All those questions bothered both Ulquiorra and Grimmjow as the silence became more pressuring by every second. And just when Ulquiorra thought he was going to be squeezed

by it, Grimmjow managed to open his mouth. Not in a nice way, though.

"What the fuck happened?"

Ulquiorra froze. Even though he had been expecting something like this, he still didn't have an answer to it. At least he didn't have an answer he could or wanted to share with the blue haired man

demandingly looking at him. Ulquiorra had to tell him something, so he gave him the basic explanation.

-You already know the story, he said keeping his voice flat as possible. He could see Grimmjow wouldn't buy that. A few seconds later the green eyed mans hypothesis was proved.

- I don't believe that crap. Tell me what really happened, Grimmjow claimed. Ulquiorra didn't bare to look into his eyes. The pressuring silence started creeping back, but was soon driven away by the sound of something clanging on the table.

- Here ya are, lovebirdies^^, Gin started with a far too happy voice but was quickly cut off by the murdering stares of the two younger men. "Ok, one tea for each, enjoy!" the fox-man quickly finished

placing the teas to the desk before leaping into the staff's room. Ulquiorra took advantage of the situation and quickly sipped from his tea avoiding the question. Just as Ulquiorra thought he was

saved, something horrible happened.

* * *

Because the café was located in a shadowy and hidden place, Ulquiorra hadn't noticed the sun was already setting. The stoic teen had thought he had all the time in the world, so he hadn't prepared himself for this to happen. He heard a loud crack.

-What was that? Grimmjow asked suddenly confused, looking around to find an explanation. Ulquiorra quickly sipped his tea trying to avoid the question, but then noticed he made a huge mistake. And Grimmjow noticed it as well.

-And what is THAT? he exclaimed fast pointing out Ulquiorra's hand holding the tea cup. The green eyed man looked at his hand seeing something porcelain-like covering a part of it. Panic conquered him and he jumped off his seat.

- I need to go, he hissed trying his best covering his feelings. He failed miserably. Grimmjow stood up too. Now there was only one thing Ulquiorra could do. He turned around and started running out of the café.

Ulquiorra could hear Grimmjow scream "Wait!" but he couldn't stop, that would've been the end of Grimmjow. Even if Grimmjow wasn't one of his favorites, he still didn't want to kill him. Ulquiorra felt

the white porcelain-like spreading wildly and covering his torso. It burned, but he dealt with it.

Ulquiorra could hear steps following him and he didn't have to guess who it was. The teen increased his speed and turned quickly to an alley to hide from the blue haired boy. A few more seconds and

he would be transformed. _Three… two… one…_ Ulquiorra counted in his mind.

* * *

A white figure looking almost exactly like Ulquiorra shot up in the air. When Grimmjow finally reached the alley Ulquiorra had been hiding in, all he could see was a white figure vanishing to the navy blue sky.

**what do you think? like it? Review if you want me to continue! ^^ **


End file.
